The darkness of living alone
by FaeBo
Summary: I was happy with the way my life was. It was simple I had family who loved me, a few friends, that was all I needed. But something happened; a secret surfaced and my life is different now. Follow the story of my O.C Sophie and how her life became intertwined with our favorite mages from fairytail. Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail not me. Ignore this it's practice.
1. Chapter 1

It was morning and I was getting ready to leave the house to go to town.

"You are NOT wearing that into town!" I was wearing a red v-neck a pair of faded short shorts and my trusty sneakers. "And why the hell can't I Drake?" Sometimes brothers are just nuisances. He throws a piece of cereal down my shirt. "I can see your..umm..lady stuff!" Scratch that they are nuisances all the time! As I am trying to dig said breakfast out of my shirt my little sister Jasmine runs in. "Sooooppphhhiiieeee!" Gah she is soo kawaii! "There's my little monster!" She giggles and starts to growl and chase me around the kitchen. I may have "accidently" bumped into Drake so he spills a spoonful of cereal down the front of his shirt. Serves him right! "Hey watch what you're doing Heartless!" I just smirk.

"Whatever, you freaking princess." I am not heartless just because I refuse to cry…

"Do I hear arguing?" I smile sweetly at my Mom as she walks in the doorway.

"Of course not Mommy!" I hear Drake mutter something about me being a suck up and smack him on the back of the head. "Good I want my children to get along."

"Of course we get along Mom!" My dear brother chimes in. I nod and smile. "Well I am off for town now!" I shout and grab my bag and jacket while heading towards the door. "WAIT RIGHT THERE SOPHRONIA!" I turn around and look at my mom. She's young for having us, only 38. She and I have the same hair long and Auburn. But that's where the similarities end. She is pale, short, and a little chubby in a few words cute as a button whereas I am 5"9 tan and willowy. "Yes?" I ask after a pause.

"You are to be home no later than 7 and remember you have to carry whatever you buy." She stares at me meaningfully. It was one time for christ's sake can't she let it go! I may have once bought about 50 books and ended up having to walk the 5 miles home carrying them all. I learned my lesson when the next day I could barely move I was so sore. I make a vague hand gesture to let her know I heard her and slam the door behind me. I sigh at least it's nice out! Not horrifyingly hot like it sometimes gets in Fiore. I smile and start my long trek.

~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*time skip*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

As I walk onto Main Street I hear a girl "NATSU GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME CARRY ALL THESE GROCERIES!" I wince a little bit her voice is so loud!

"But Lucy, Happy and I were going to buy some fire chicken and some fish!"

"AYE SIR!" I hear an oddly high pitched voice chime in.

As I round the corner I see a blonde girl, I'm assuming Lucy, struggling with a mountain of grocery bags the poor girl is about to fall over! I run over and take a few bags from her. "Here let me help you." She smiles and thanks me.

"So what's your name?" She politely questions.

"I'm Sophronia but most people call me Sophie." I smile "Your Lucy right?" She looks a bit startled but nods. "I heard you and your friend." I don't want her to think I'm some creeper person. She nods her head and starts to shout for Natsu. The next thing I know I am on the ground with groceries everywhere and a pink haired guy is straddling me. So I do what any girl with knowledge of fighting would do. I flip him off of me and punch him in the face. Oddly enough HE has audacity to look angry. Like being tackled was the highlight of my day! "LUCY ARE YOU OKAY?! DID THIS CHICK HURT YOU!?" She opens her mouth to answer but he cuts in "SHE DID DIDN'T SHE?! YOU ARE GOING DOWN! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Then some random blue flying cat zooms to Lucy and hugs her breasts. "Lushee! We're sorry we weren't here to help you but…FISH!" The cat then gets a dreamy look on his face and sits on her head. I turn my attention back to Natsu and he starts to run at me when he is about 4 feet away he shouts something about dragons and iron fists and OH MY GOD HIS HAND IS ON FIRE HE'S A WIZARD! I smile and stand still then at the very last second step to the left and watch him fall onto his face. He gets back up and turns to look at me I give him a little wave and go to stand by Lucy. "I was helping Lucy you baka." I state as I pick up some of the loose groceries. "Oh." Is his genius reply. He really is an idiot. He comes over to me and sniffs. I frown; I put deodorant on what is his deal? "You're a wizard too! What's your name? Where are you from? Do you belong to a guild? Why do you smell like Lucy's spirits do?" I stand up and stare at him. Why the hell does he think I'm a wizard?

"My name is Sophronia. I'm from here and I'm not a wizard." He looks at me confused.

"Yes you are I can feel a lot of magic surrounding you." Lucy starts nodding her head.

"I didn't notice but you're right Natsu she has to be a wizard." I shake my head vigorously. "I am NOT a wizard!" Lucy gets this weird look on her face and takes my hand. "Come on you have to come to our guild with us." I just shrug. Why not? I've always wanted to see the inside of a guild anyways. "What guild do you belong to?" I ask curiously. "Fairy Tail!" Natsu replies fist pumping and speeding off without us. Lucy smiles at Natsu's antics and pulls my hand. "Come on the guild is this way!"

**Okay so what do you guys think? Good, bad, terrible, completely awesome? This is my first time posting so if you see anything wrong just let me know. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Catch you later!**

**_FaeBo_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa." We are standing outside of Fairy Tail and I have to say it is pretty impressive. We push open the front doors "Minna we're home!" Lucy proclaims as we walk in. Everyone greats Lucy and looks at me curiously. Lucy grabs my arm and pulls me over to where a tiny blue haired girl and a giant black haired man are sitting. "Levy-chan I want you to meet someone!" The blue haired girl, Levy, turns around "Lu-chan you're back!"

"Yep and I want you to meet Sophie-chan! Sophie this is Levy. Levy this is Sophronia." Levy smiles and extends her hand "Nice to meet you Sophie!" I reach to take her hand but the black haired man growls and bats my hand away. "Gajeel! Why did you do that?" Levy asks fuming. "She smells funny." He replies eyeing me.

"Why do people keep saying that?!" I wonder aloud.

"She does not Gajeel apologize right now!" Levy scolds. Gajeel just shakes his head.

"Shrimp you know you can't smell like me. She smells like that Loke guy." Levy looks a bit surprised and then smiles. "Lu you didn't tell me she was one of your spirits!" Lucy shakes her head. "She's not. That's why I came to you first do you know of anyone ever smelling like a spirit but not being one?" Levy looks perplexed but then gets a gleam in her eye. "No I haven't but I can do some research and see!"

"Okay thanks Levy-chan!" Lucy kindly replies.

"No problem!" And with that Levy grabs Gajeel and runs out of the building. As I am watching them leave Lucy taps my shoulder. "Okay it's time for you to meet everyone else now." She walks to the nearest table and stands on it. "MINNA! I have an announcement!" Everyone quiets down and she beckons to me "Come up here!" She whispers. I comply and jump on top of the table. "This is my friend Sophie and she is going to be coming around here now! I expect you to treat her like nakama got it?" A chorus of "yeahs." And "okays." And we get off the table. As I get down a red haired girl and a dark blue haired guy approach us. "Hello I am Erza Scarlet." The red haired girl states crushing my hand in her version of a handshake I smile and tell her my name. The guy comes up and shakes my hand "Hey, I'm Gray." I nod and introduce myself. We are making small talk when suddenly a cloud of gold sparkles appeared and out pops an orange haired man. "Princess! As always my heart soars just at the sight of you." He says bowing before Lucy and kissing her hand she pushes him off and laughs. "I've told you a million times Loke there is no need to call me princess." He is about to reply when he stiffens and looks at me. His eyes widen. "What in the name of the celestial king are you doing here?!" I am perplexed who is this guy and how does he know me?

"Loke you know this girl?" Lucy hopefully inquires.

"Yes princess I do though she won't remember me." He looks almost sad as he says this.

"Why won't she?" Erza asks sternly.

"Well…umm… you see she is also a celestial spirit wizard just not the same kind as Lucy. She is a kind of mix between a Celestial spirit and an Elemental magic wizard. The spirits she uses are different but she is able to call upon the same ones Princess does. But when Sophronia here was little one of her spirits, a water nymph by the name of Vela, went rogue she started spouting off this nonsense about how she was done with being a spirit and how she was going to kill all the celestial mages and then all us spirits so we would be free. She decided to start with her own master first." He hesitates and then looks directly at me "You were eight and playing outside by yourself. Vela showed up and said she had a new game she convinced you to go to the creek that's behind your house and was drowning you. Another one of your spirits, Aquila, showed up and tried to stop her; Vela wounded her and she was sent back I happened to be with Fawn before she went to you but when she came back so quickly I knew something was wrong she begged me to go and save you. So I went I fought Vela and trapped her." He stopped and started looking at his hands "I thought I was too late you were lying on the bank not moving. I picked you up and took you to the celestial world. We went straight to the infirmary and I was yelling for help someone finally came, took you and put you on a bed then asked me to leave. When the healer came out I expected the worst. She said you survived. I took you home and thought it was over. But for months after you would scream at the sight of any of us spirits. Shouting at us to go away to not hurt you. The Celestial King heard of the event and dealt with Vela. But with you he had no idea what to do you were so broken. We decided it was best to seal your memories of what happened. And that's it. " He looked at me then searching for reassurance that it was okay that what he did was right. But I didn't know how to feel. "But that doesn't explain why I smell like a spirit." He looks sheepish "Aww well that would be because to heal you umm well we kinda had to fuseyoursouldwiththatofaspiritsoyouarenowhalfcelestialspirit." I look at him.

"You what?"

"Umm we fused your soul with a spirit's essence so you are now half celestial spirit."

"Ah well nothing we can do about that now." He looks surprised.

"You're not mad?" I shake my head. He looks absolutely thrilled and leans in to give me a hug. But I instantly stop him with a nice punch to the stomach. "What was that for?" He asks wheezing slightly. "Not asking my permission to make me half celestial spirit." I say simply. Gray laughs. "I guess I kinda deserve it." I give him a look like he is the biggest idiot in the world. "Well duh. Quick question though what spirit did you fuse me with?" Loke looks anywhere but at me and mumbles something. "Come again?"

"I said the spirit you are linked to it me." Lucy looks absolutely flabbergasted but anger quickly replaces it. "YOU ARE LINKED TO HER AND NEVER TOLD ME?!" Loke just nods his head "I'm sorry hime but I couldn't tell you. The King forbade it."

"Is there anything else you are hiding?" She asks sulkily.

"No my beautiful Princess nothing." Lucy nods her head in understanding but still looks a little peeved. "So what happens next?" Gray pipes in.

"Well we will train her to use her magic. I will teach her to use our connection, Lucy will teach her to summon and I was hoping that you, Juvia, Laxus, Natsu, Wendy, Max, and Laki would help teach her all you know your respective elements. Of course you and Juvia would form a pair for water while Max and Laki would form a pair for Earth." Gray looks surprised and a bit scared at being paired up with Juvia but he agrees and goes to let everyone know what's going on. "What am I to help with Loke?" Erza butts in wanting to be useful. "Well you can teach her to fight Erza so she can protect herself until she learns to use her powers."

"I know how to fight thank you!" I yell. I am more than a little offended I did after all put him on the ground with one punch! "I am sorry Sophie but compared to Erza you are nothing but an infant." Loke says. Okay now I am just pissed what the heck does he mean an infant!? I am great at fighting! "I AM NOT AN INFANT! ERZA I CHALLENGE YOU TO A HAND TO HAND FIGHT!" I scream. Everyone stops what they are doing and stares in shock at our trio. "Very well. I accept. Let us go to the training area." I nod curtly and follow her. I stop in the doorway "Are you coming?" Loke unfreezes and runs after us… along with everyone else. What the heck? I mean it's not like she can be that good.

As I step into the training room I see Erza standing in middle of the mats. "REQUIP!" She shouts and is surrounded by a blinding sphere of color. When she steps out she is wearing loose red pants and bandages wrapped around her chest. Okay so jean shorts won't cut it. I open my bag and pull out my workout clothes. I wander over to the changing room and get dressed. When I step out I am wearing a black sports bra and long loose cream colored pants with my long hair scraped back in a long pony tail. "Are you ready?" Erza asks. I nod step in the ring and get into position.

"Okay we go until someone taps." Erza nods and starts to fly at me. I dodge and block her attacks and retaliate with a swift kick to her side. She grunts and grabs my fist as it flies towards her head. I smile and use her grip on my hand to my advantage by grabbing her arm with my other hand and flipping my body so I kick her back. As she falls I rip my hand free and jump away. Erza is back on her feet with a very scary look on her face. "Looks like I finally have a worthy opponent." I glance at the crowd. They look awestricken I don't get it. It's like she's never been beaten before. "You're pretty good too." I say as I run at her she aims her fist at my face but I jump up and wrap my legs around her before she can hit me. We hit the floor. HARD. I groan as all her weight falls on me. The last thing I see is her head hitting mine. When I wake up my first thought is did I seriously just get taken out by someone head butting me? I open my eyes and see Lucy, Grey and Erza sitting next to me. "Are you okay?" Lucy asks anxiously.

"Yeah I'm fine. How long was I out?"

"Ten minutes." Grey says. "You fight extremely well."

"Thanks Grey. But I can't believe you knocked me out with a head but Erza! It was amazing! Will you teach me? Please!" Erza smiles

"Of course it is always nice to meet someone with as much skill as you!" Lucy and Grey look a bit surprised and kind of scared. "Where in the world did you learn to fight like that!?" Lucy questions.

I shrug "When you have an older brother it is kind of necessary and when we were fighting out in public this guy asked if I had training and offered to teach me."

"That is amazing! So you have a brother?"

"Yep! His name is Drake I also have a little sister named Jasmine." Lucy looks wistful.

"What about you guys? Any family?" They all freeze and stay like that for a minute. Did I ask something wrong? Lucy eventually nods her head. "We have fairy tail. Everyone her is our nakama." Ahh I see. I nod. "So what time is it?"

Lucy glances at the wall behind me. "It is 8:30."

"Kya! What?! I really have to go my mom is going to kill me!" I grab my bag and start to run towards the door. "Wait Sophronia! Let us walk you home!"

"Sorry no time! Gotta go! See you guys tomorrow!" I reply as I sprint off into the darkness. Huh I didn't notice until now but Loke wasn't there. Wonder where he went. I shrug and pick up the pace.

**So not that great of a chapter in my opinion but I kinda lost my train of thought towards the end. Nevertheless I got it up! So any constructive criticism as always is appreciated. Check you later!**

**_FaeBo_**


	3. Chapter 3

I slam the kitchen door as I glance at the clock. 8:45. I am so dead! I walk into the living room and see my mom lying on the couch with the t.v on. "Hey mom sorry I was late I promise I didn't mean to be but would never guess what happened today!" I walk around the couch to sit by her. "I met some people from the fairy tail guild in town!" She hasn't even looked at me once! I told her I was sorry. "Mom I really am sorry I didn't mean to stay out so late." She still ignores me. I stand up and crouch by her. She's all curled up in a blanket so it's hard to see her face. I poke her shoulder. And have to swallow my scream her head rolled back and I can see her face. "MOM?" Her lips and eyelids and blue. "Mommy? Please be okay!" I check her pulse. Nothing. My world is covered in a watery film. What about Jasmine? And Drake? I stand up and run into Jasmine's room. "Jassy?" I choke out. She is lying on her back on the floor in a pool of blood her body has hundreds of cuts her blonde curls matted to her face with blood. "JAS!" I run and check her pulse. Nothing. I am gasping for breath. I pick her up and hug her one last time. I have to check on Drake he can't be dead. My whole family can't be dead. I jump up blood all over my clothes and legs. I sprint to Drakes room and open the door. He's not here! Where is he?! I run down the stairs and head out to the garage but stop in my steps once I step off the porch. I can see him his hand is resting on the door knob to the garage. I run and my legs give out as I get to him. His mouth is sewn shut and he is dripping wet. His eyes glazed over. "DRAKE!" I finally break I crawl away from him and collapse on the ground. They aren't dead. They aren't dead. They aren't dead. THEY AREN'T DEAD! I scream as loud as I can and start sobbing uncontrollably. I need help. I need someone's help. I get up and start running back to town. Fairytail. They can help me. I am sobbing and stumbling while running. When I finally reach the guild doors I am exhausted. I am numb I can't see where I am going through the tears pouring down my face. I rub at my face trying to calm down so I can find the door handles. I finally manage to grab one and force it open with a loud bang. A few of the guild members glance over. Their eyes widen but I don't care I need Lucy she can help me. I start stumbling into the doorway but am stopped by weapons drawn on me. "Why do you have blood on your hands?" A blonde haired man asks. I start sobbing and gasping.

"Lucy!" I screech. "Lucy please I need help!" The man doesn't lower his weapon.

"Sophie?" An incredulous voice asks. I look up. It's Levy! She can help me find Lucy. "Levy I need Lucy! Where's Lucy? Please!" I am starting to sound hysterical.

"She is at home! Sophie what happened?" Levy soothes coming up to hug me. I back away and wrap my arms around my knees. I stop crying and get eerily calm. "They're dead." I whisper to my hands staring at them looking at Jasmine's blood. "They're dead. They're dead! They're dead!" It becomes my mantra. I am rocking back and forth my mind is broken. Shattered really. They'redeadthey'redeadthey'redeadthey'redead. Levy looks at me trying to figure out what to do. She suddenly stands up and starts ordering people around. While I am sitting on the ground my world shattered in too many small pieces to pick up. "Jet you're the fastest go get Lucy bring her here now! Laxus go get master and tell him what's going on." She frantically searches the crowd. "GRAY!"

"Levy I'm right here." He states crouching down by me. I turn my face and look into his eyes. "They're dead." I whisper my vision dancing with their bodies. He winces and stands up to talk to Levy.

"She's going into shock we need to do something."

"I know. I need you to take her to the infirmary." He nods and bends to my level.

"They're dead." I whisper looking at his face.

"I know, but right now we need to take you to the infirmary. You need to sleep." I shake my head. "They're dead." I don't need sleep I need to get back to my family. He tries to help me stand up but my legs won't work. Why should I move when they can't? Realizing I won't be standing anytime soon he picks me up cradling me close. I clasp my hands together and silently spiral out of control. We are halfway there when I revolt I shove myself out of Gray's arms and make towards the door. I have to see them I need them they can't just leave me! I need them! "Someone catch her!" Gray and Levy shout. A white haired wall of muscle grabs me but I kick him and vault over him. I need to see them just one more time I need to! I am inches from the door handle when I am grabbed from behind and pulled away from the door from my family. "NO!" I scream as I turn around trying desperately to get away. It's the blonde man from earlier who has a hold on me. "You need to calm down." He growls. I struggle against his vice grip crying and yelling and hitting "No! Please no I need them I need to see them please!" Something in me is broken and I have no control. "Please! Please! Please!" I beg my voice going hoarse from all the crying. The man sits down pulling me with him. He leans his head down and whispers"I know it hurts I know you want to see them but what good is it going to do if you don't get help first?" I stop trying to escape and look at him. He looks like he knows pain like he knows what's happening. "I need to see them just once more. Please." My voice cracks but I don't cry. He looks sorry but shakes his head no. I wrap my arms around his neck and start crying silently. His arms come around me and hold me tight. Levy walks up to us. "Thank you Laxus." She says quietly so as not to send me on another run for it. I feel him nod his head. "No problem." I feel his chest vibrate when he talks. I feel warm and comforted but broken, so broken and incomplete, like half of me is missing and what's left is in the ocean the waves crashing violently sending me whirling helplessly into the rocks shredding and splintering what little is left. They are gone and I am left alone. "Gone." I whisper before falling into oblivion.

**Whew that was hard to write. I feel very connected to this character I lost a lot of family in one swoop so I know how it feels. Anyways as always constructive criticism is always appreciated and I just wanted to let you guys know if you have any requests I would be more than happy to take them into consideration. Whether they pertain to this story or not. Check you later!**

**_~FaeBo_**


	4. Chapter 4

Levy's P.O.V

I hear the door to guild open but think nothing of it. Until I hear a voice yelling for Lu-chan. That voice sounds familiar. I walk over to where Laxus has a broken piece of wood pointed at… "Sophie?" I am shocked to see her. Her pants from the fight earlier are covered in blood as are her hands and her face. I look and make sure she doesn't have any wounds. None that I can see. "Levy I need Lucy! Where is Lucy?" Sophie is crying and shouting all at the same time. "She's at home. What happened?" I'm worried. We may have just met but Lu-chan said she is nakama and she looks so broken. I go to give her a hug but she scuttles away and folds up into the fetal position staring at her hands and mumbling. She starts rocking back and forth saying over and over "They're gone." I watch her and decide right then and there that this is a person who needs to be protected. That I want to protect. I stand up and start to make preparations. "Jet you're the fastest go get Lucy and bring her here now! Laxus go get Master and tell him what's going on." I bark they both nod and go to do what I told them. She probably won't let anyone she doesn't know touch her. "GRAY!" I yell frantically searching for him.

"Levy I'm right here." I hear from behind me. He is crouched on the ground looking at Sophie. She stares at him and whispers something. He shoots me a look and stands up. "She's going into shock we need to do something." He keeps his voice even and low.

"I know. I need you to take her to the infirmary." We need to get her somewhere quiet at this point it is only a matter of time before she snaps I can see the emotion boiling behind her eyes. Gray scoops her up and starts walking. Thank goodness. I start going over to Mira to see if she can mix up a sedative so she can sleep when I hear a thump and the sound of running feet. I look. Sophie no! "Someone catch her!" I try to run to her but I am too small. I watch Elfman try to grab her but she nails him with a kick and gracefully goes over him. I cringe and try even harder to get to the door before she can. I'm too late I think as she is mere inches from the doors.

Laxus P.O.V

I hear the doors slam open and glance over my shoulder. Then do a double take. Whoever it is, is covered in blood and not their own. I grab a broken stool leg and make my way to the person. "Why are you covered in blood?" I growl pointing the stool leg at her. She looks at me then glances at her hands and starts crying, dropping to the floor. What the hell? "Lucy!" She wails. Did she kill blondie? "Lucy please I need help!" I keep the stool leg leveled at her. What the hell happened to her? I hear Levy come up next to me "Sophie?" So that's her name.

"Levy I need Lucy! Where is she?" The girl sounds desperate for help. Blondie left though. Wonder why she wants her. "She's at home. What happened?" Levy goes to hug her but she pulls back and shrinks into a ball. The girl, Sophie, looks haunted like she's seen something horrible. Well chick you're not the only one. I shrug off the past and focus on her. She is rocking now "They're gone. They're gone. They're gone." That's all she's saying. Levy stares at her for a minute then pops up and starts ordering us around. "…Laxus go get master and tell him what's going on." I nod. I will listen just this once shortie but don't get used to it. I dash up the stairs to Gramps office. I open the door and clear my throat. "Gramps?"

"Yes, Laxus?" Gramps acts annoyed that I'm interrupting his paperwork but I know he's happy to take a break.

"A girl named Sophie showed up downstairs."

"Then send her up!" He replies gruffly.

"She showed up covered in blood. Asking for Blon I mean Lucy.

"I see. I will be down in a few minutes I just have to take care of something first." I nod and head out the door back to the stairs. "Someone catch her!" Levy and Gray shout I see Sophie making a dash for the door but is stopped by Elfman. Wait, not so stopped. Damn she would make an excellent addition to the team. What the hell Laxus you don't even know the chick. I see her a few feet from the door I jump from the balcony and land behind her. She is reaching for the door handle but I catch her first. I wrap my arms around her slim body and drag her away from the door. "NO!" She starts struggling to get away. I lean down "You need to calm down." She's going to hurt herself at the rate she's going. She turns around in my arms and is pushing against me crying and begging "No! Please no I need them I need to see them please!" A little piece of me breaks at the sight of her struggling so much. A flashback from that night shoots itself across my brain. I have to calm her down. I wrap her more securely in my arms and sit down forcing her to too. I put my legs on either side to give her some privacy from the onlookers. I put my mouth near her ear and whisper what someone whispered to me that night. "I know it hurts I know you want to see them but what good is it going to do if you don't get help first?" She stops moving and looks me straight in the eye. "I need to see them just once more. Please." She keeps her gaze steady. I silently shake my head no. I watch as her whole face falls she wraps her arms around my neck and starts crying. I am so sorry. I am sorry this happened to you. I tug her closer to my body as Levy walks up. "Thank you." She states quietly watching Sophie warily. I want to snap at her and tell her she is not invalid just hurt. But I swallow my anger and just nod. "No problem." She walks away and I am left sitting on the floor comforting a girl I've never met. "Gone." I hear her mumble before her body goes slack next to mine. I sigh and place my chin on her head silently wishing for her to find peace in sleep.

Regular P.O.V

I feel heavy, tired. I can feel that someone is holding me; cradling me really. I can feel their foot steps, and their breath. My face is tucked under their chin and I feel safe. And then I remember. They're dead. I must have cried out because the arms around me pull me closer and they stop walking. They're dead and I have no family. I want to cry but stop myself "_Watch what you're doing heartless!"_ I smile a bit. Heartless. If only you could have seen earlier. Deep breathes Sophie. You are done with your pity party. No more tears no more weakness. You are going to become what Drake always called you. Heartless. I let the word roll through my mind and focus on it. It does sound nice not caring enough to cry not caring enough to get hurt. I have to prepare their funerals. I need to find out who did this. I lift my head from the chest of… I look up…. a blonde guy. He's the one who was pointing the piece of wood at me. "Put me down." I keep my voice even and make sure that no emotion escapes. The man complies and sets me on my feet. "Are you okay Sophie?" He looks a bit anxious.

"I'm fine Blondie." I reply gruffly. I don't need his sympathy. "Where is Lucy?" A flicker of surprise flashes across his face at my tone. "She's upstairs talking to Gramps." I nod and start heading towards the stairs. "It's Laxus." He states in a loud voice. I turn and look at him. "What?"

"My name. It's Laxus not blondie." He sounds annoyed. I walk back over to him.

"Well Laxus I'm Sophie. Now if you don't mind I need to speak with Lucy." I turn quickly on my heel and march to the stairs. Once I get the second floor I make my way to the door at the end of the hallway. "When will she wake up?" It's Lucy! Thank god! Now I can get some real help. "I don't know but Lu-chan you didn't she her when she came in. She is… unstable." And that would be Levy.

"What do you mean child?" So I'm assuming that would be the Guild Master.

"She seems to have suffered from a psychological break. She just kept on saying they're dead. Over and over again it was horrible. Gray was taking her to the infirmary but she ran for it! Knock poor Elfman out cold! If it hadn't been for Laxus she would be mavis knows where!"

"Laxus?! Levy-chan are you serious? Laxus?"

"I know Lu! It was crazy he caught her and got her to calm down. Thank god! He tried to put her down but she started to wake up so he is holding on to her as we speak." Huh I didn't know that. How long was I out for? I decided it was time for me to make an entrance I had waited long enough. "Lucy." I boomed as I threw open the door. All three people in the room jump. "Sophie! You're awake!" She runs over to give me a hug but I cross my arms and shake my head. Heartless Sophie! You have to be heartless!

"I need you to call out Loke." She looks sad that I wouldn't accept her hug.

"What? Why? What happened?" Tears start to gather in my eyes but I blink them away.

"My family is dead. All of them. I want to see if Loke knows anything." She looks shocked and horrified but nods and summons Loke. "Gate of the lion I summon thee! Leo!" A cloud of gold sparkles appear and out pops Loke. "Yes hime?"

"Loke." I drag his attention from Lucy to me. His eyes widen at the sight of all the blood on me. "W what happened?" He stutters out still staring at me.

"My family was killed. I need to know if you know anything." He pales instantly and mutters something. "She got them." His eyes widen as he looks at me. "I am so sorry. Vela she escaped from the spirit world a few hours ago. That's why I left so suddenly. I was called back to search for her." He looks at his hands. "It's all my fault I should have killed her when I had the chance." I keep my gaze cold and tone even.

"She was coming after me wasn't she?" Loke nods mutely. So it was my fault. If I had been there she would have killed me and left them alone. "It's my fault then not yours Leo." He looks sharply at me and starts shaking his head. "It is NOT your fault Sophie! She's delusional! Thinks it's your fault she was locked up."

"So then it is my fault. If I had been home she would have killed me and left my family alone."

"Sophie." Lucy's soft voice interrupts. "You can't do that to yourself. You can't blame yourself for other people's actions." I look at her. What does she know? It's my fault and mine alone. I turn my attention back to Loke. "How do we find her?" I ask.

"You can't. She is too strong for you. Not to mention she wants to kill you! It would be a suicide mission." I shrug.

"Who cares. Just tell me how to find her." Lucy, Levy and the Guild Master look flabbergasted. Loke looks angry. "I am not and will not tell you! You will die!" My eyes flash to his and in seconds I have him pinned to the wall my arm across his throat. "How. Do. I. Find. Her." My voice is dangerous. I watch as he struggles to breathe.

"Sophie! NO! Let him go!" Lucy is tugging my arm and shouting at me and Levy is helping her. I ignore their pitiful attempts and focus on Leo. "Well?" He gives a jerky shake of his head. "Never." He manages to rasp out.

"Sophie. That is quite enough." The guild masters calm voice states. I look at him but keep my hold on Leo. Master looks me in the eyes "Enough!" He shouts as his fist grows in size and hits me across the room. I hear Loke gasp and Lucy start crying. I slam through the wall and land near the balcony railing. I look down at the rest of the guild they are surprisingly unstartled by a person flying through a wall. Apparently it happens a lot around here.

**So what do you guys think so far? I really would like some input *nudge nudge* :) pretty please? Oh well the next chapter will help develop the storyline a bit more before we get to the good stuff. Catch you later!**

**~FaeBo**


	5. Chapter 5

"Sophronia! You are not to search for Vela until you are stronger is that understood?" The Guild master booms. I grasp the railing on the balcony and pull myself up. "I am not part of this guild and have no reason to listen to you. I will go after her and kill her for what she has done. If I die then so be it." My voice is icy even to my own ears. Heartless Sophie keep being heartless. I watch him pick his way through the debris towards me. He stops once he is right in front of me. "You came to us for help and I intend to do just that."

"I came for information not for you to patronize me." He looks at me studiously inspecting all of my face… and my body too the pervert.

"Help is help. We will make sure Vela is dealt with but I won't allow you to go on a suicide mission." The guild downstairs is staring now and I can hear them whispering. "You will stay here and train while we gather information on her whereabouts." I open my mouth to argue but before I can speak he holds up a hand. "That is final. If I must I will put you on house arrest. Your family might be dead but you are not." I wince inwardly when he mentions them. I don't want to live though. Not without them. Lucy comes up next to Master with a shocked look on her face. "What do you mean you don't want to live?" She asks horrified. Whoops apparently I said that out loud. I turn my head and look her straight in the eye. "My whole family is dead because of me. Can you tell me you would want to live with that guilt? That you would carry on with life always knowing that it YOUR fault that everything that is important to you can never see the light of day again? Jasmine was four. She has, HAD only been talking for a year now. Drake was eighteen. He was going to open up a car shop. My mom." I pause and look down. Heartless Sophie. No crying. "My mom worked two jobs so she could make sure we had a better life than she did." I look at both of their faces. "You can't look at me and say everything is going to be okay that I will be happy. When it's MY fault their dead. I WILL kill Vela or I will die trying." I brush past them and stride towards the stairs. "I will not let any of you stop me." I say turning to look over my shoulder. I continue towards the door when I am grabbed. Not again! I look up and it is non other than Laxus. "Let me go." He shakes his head and pulls on my hand until he can grab my wrist effectively trapping me. "Gramps said you are staying. So you ARE staying." Oh hell no. I need to go prepare their funerals and then I am out of town. I growl a little it and pull at my wrist. "The hell I am!" I yank my wrist until it pops free and race towards the door until I am tackled by Gray. I flip over and send him flying across the room with my legs. I scramble to my feet but am again yanked by someone trying to submit me. It's the white haired behemoth from earlier. He wraps one of his arms around my waist and hoists me into the air. I push at his arm trying to loosen his grip and kick my legs trying to kick him. "Put me down you freaking Vulcan!" I end up kicking him where it hurts and he drops me. I roll to my feet and sprint to the door. AGAIN. I will say these people are persistent. I see Laxus looming above me as I near the door and charge at him my head tucked low when I am suddenly hit with an electric shock rendering me paralyzed. He comes and picks me up carrying me towards the guild Master. "Thank you Laxus. If you could take her to the infirmary that would be great." Laxus nods and heads that way. "Freed! Go with Laxus and put her in confinement." Our party of three makes it to the infirmary and I am set on a bed getting a good view of "Freed". He is an aristocratic looking man with green hair. "Sorry Sophie but gramps is right. We can't let you go in fighting blind." If I could I would say something sarcastic back but because I am still paralyzed it comes out like a garbled mess. Laxus smiles a bit and walks to Freed. "You will have to use strong runes for her. She's smarter than she looks." He winks at me and leaves the room. Oh just wait. He is soo going to get it. Freed starts writing stuff in the air and soon I am caged in by glowing figures. Great. Freed tips his head at me and leaves. Alone at last. My thoughts take a dark turn. I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry that it's my fault your dead. I promise that she will pay. I can finally move my toes now so it shouldn't be too long before I can try to escape. Okay so priorities: one prepare the funerals, two get the hell out of dodge, three find Vela, four kill Vela. Sounds like an a-okay plan to me. I try moving my arms and to my surprise I can. I guess the effects wore off. I swing my legs off the bed and stomp over to the translucent wall that Freed set up. What the heck is this stuff? I poke the glowing figures and am instantly reprimanded for my act by a searing pain being sent down my arm. Okay so no touching got it. How the heck am I supposed to get out of here? I sigh exasperated and sit to think. Suddenly I get a brilliant idea. It looks like a big rumbled mess right now but maybe if I unravel it like a knotted rope I can get out. I study the glowing images for a bit searching for a pattern. Maybe if I can figure out the pattern I can untangle it and get out of here. After watching them for about 20 minutes I become aware of a figure standing outside the doorway but choose to ignore it for the time being. I am never going to figure out the pattern if I don't have something to write with I stand up and start looking around the room for something to write with. "What are you doing?" I hear a soft voice ask from the doorway. I straighten and look; it's a little girl with long blue hair. "I am looking for something to write with. You don't happen to have a pen or something do you?" She shakes her head. I figured but it wouldn't hurt to ask. I go back to my search. "My name is Wendy." I hear the girl say as I crawl under one of the beds. "Nice to meet you Wendy I'm Sophronia." No pen under here. I head to the next bed. "There's a pencil in the bedside table there." I jerk up and look to see where she's pointing. "Thanks." I rush over and jerk open the drawer. YES! Now I can get out of here! I sit on the floor and start writing the pattern on the floor in front of me. About ten minutes later I am finishing up writing down the pattern and Wendy is still here. "Why are you standing there?" She looks startled that I spoke to her.

"I'm curious."

"About what?"

"You. " She blushes. "You seemed so sad earlier and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am fine so there is no need to worry about me. Go back to your friends." I wave dismissively and turn back to my writing. "I know you're not fine. You may act fine but you're not. You have this sadness and anger all around you it's suffocating."

"Then go away. It won't be as bad from far away." She shakes her head.

"I can feel it out there too. I'm a sky dragon slayer my magic is healing. I can heal physical wounds but I can also feel mental wounds and you are covered in those."

She's not wrong. I am traumatized but it's not like she can do anything.

"Well everyone has their own demons my just happened to grow in the last 48 hours. Go back to your friends Wendy I don't need your help and I don't want it. So just GO AWAY." Her face falls and she has tears in her eyes. I watch as she runs from the doorway. I sigh and turn back to write the last figure. Finally done now all I have to do it type these in order… I think. I tentatively approach the wall. Here goes nothing. I touch the first figure and nothing happens. I guess that's a good sign. I continue to type until all the figures are entered and watch as the barrier shatters in a blink of green light. I grin. IT WORKED! I stick my head out of the doorway and glance around. It doesn't look like anyone is here time to make my escape. I close the door and run to one of the windows in the infirmary. I open the window thankfully we are on the ground floor so no jumping for me. I clamber out the small opening and fall into a heap on the ground. Very nice Sophie very spyish.

~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*TIME SKIP*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~

The funerals are taken care of. They were quick and to the point only I was in attendance. Now I just have to gather supplies and I am on my way. I skip a bit on my way to my first stop. The weapons store. I know I have to be careful Fairytail has to have noticed I am gone by know but I already bought new clothes and have them on now my hood is up and my face hidden there is no way they can find me. I enter the shop and make my way to the counter. "Excuse me." I say sweetly trying to catch the shopkeeper attention. "Yes girl?" His back was turned to me until now. I let my eyes run over his figure. Black haired man, blue eyes, early twenties. I smile "I need to buy a few things." He smiles back. "Well I can help. What do you need?"

"I need two katanas, four daggers, two kurkis, a bow, a quiver, arrows, two ankle holsters, and some light armor something I can run in." He looks a bit shocked but nods and yanks out a few choices. I pick out what I want, pay, and leave my pouch of money quite a bit lighter than it was before. No matter I don't need much more. I scan the street and start to run to the otherside when I hear a voice, a familiar voice "SOPHIE STOP!" I turn my head to the voice and see the pink haired idiot running at me. Well crap! I thought I lost them! I quickly bolt in the opposite direction that pinkie is going. "I SAID STOP!" I snort. Yeah sure that's going to happen. I keep running until I get to a bridge that goes across the river. I think I lost him. I stroll across the bridge and walked towards the forest. That was too close. I need to look out for more of them. I am lost in thought until I walked into someone. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"No problem." I look up. It's the guy from the weapons store. "Oh you're the girl from earlier the one who bought a whole bunch of stuff." I nod my head and stick my hand out awkwardly. "I'm S…Supuringu." He grabs my hand.

"I'm Orion."

"Nice to meet you Orion but I have to be off now bye!" I wave and start to walk away when Orion grabs my arm. His smile drops. "I'm sorry Sophronia but you are not going anywhere."

**So any thoughts? Comments? Anyone? Well anyway the next chapter will be up soon so read and reviews would be greatly appreciated. Catch you later!**

**~FaeBo**


	6. Author's note

I'm sorry; this isn't a chapter but it's going to take me a bit to get the next one out I'm having a bit of a writer's block and am doubting my writing capabilities soooo yeah. Reviews would be appreciated they would make me feel like i'm not a total failure. Anyways I pinkie promise I will have it out by wednesday at the latest. Catch you later!

~FaeBo


	7. Chapter 6

I'm a bit confused to say the least. Orion keeps his gaze steady "Leo asked us spirits to help find you." Ah, Loke, he honestly had me worried there for a minute. I thought he was going to kill me or something. I must look a little relieved because he has a very confused look on his face.

"You can tell Leo and the rest of Fairytail to go to hell. I am going to find Vela and they can't stop me." I jerk my arm from his grip and turn back towards the forest. "Later!" I dash towards the woods. I feel a sudden wind whip by my head followed by a loud thunk. What in the world? There is a freaking arrow in a tree right next to me. I turn around. "Sophie, you are coming with me. I already let Leo know where you are and the others are on their way. Would you just come with me? Please?" He looks at me pleadingly. I shake my head to indicate my position on the issue. He just sighs and makes his way towards me. His hands are in front of him like he's trying to show he is harmless. The next thing I know I am tossed over his shoulder and bound with ropes. What. The. Heck. I start thrashing around trying to make him let me go.

"What the heck?! Put me down you jerk! I am not a sack of potatoes!"

"I know you're not a sack of potatoes. They are a lot quieter and have a much sweeter personality."

"Well you know I would be a lot nicer but I don't happen to enjoy being thrown around and told what to do!" I am absolutely fuming now. Why in the world did these people think it was okay to pick me up and order me around? Why can't they understand that I NEED to do this?

"Well you know if you would just listen to what we have to say we wouldn't have to take such drastic measures." I huff and decide to ignore him and just go along for now. It's not like I'll be able to get away.

"Oh so now you're quiet. Well how about we get to know each other better while I'm carrying you?" I stay quiet. This isn't a freaking summer camp I don't know him and I don't want to. "I'll take that as a yes. Well I'll go first. I am a celestial spirit I get my power from the constellation Orion… duh and my master is you." I had pretty much tuned him out until he said that. He's my celestial spirit? I have celestial spirits? I wonder how many? "You're my spirit?" I try to turn a bit so I can see his face.

"Yep."

"How many celestial spirits do I have? What are their names? Can I meet them?" I push all the questions out with one breathe.

"You have 14. Yes you will meet them and you will get their names then. So why did you try to run?" I force my voice to stay steady.

"My family was killed by Vela. All of them." He stops and just stands for a minute.

"I'm sorry." He resumes walking. "You won't be able to kill her though at least not until you train."

"You don't know how strong I am."

"You're right I don't but I know you are not as strong as the Celestial King and even he has a hard time controlling Vela. You will need all the help you can get." I ponder his words. Perhaps they're right. I have been stubborn and I would have a better chance of killing her and getting revenge if I trained. I stay silent for the rest of the walk to Fairytail.

"I'm going to put you down now. Can I trust you not to run?"

"I won't run." He sets me down and holds onto me until I get my footing. I turn to the door and push it open. The second I step foott in the building I am surrounded by Laxus, Lucy, Master, Loke, and Natsu. Laxus and Natsu make a move to restrain me but I stop them. "There is no need for that. I am not going to run." They look dubious. "I was blinded by my sadness and anger but now I can see your point. I need to train if I want to beat Vela." The Master nods.

"Well then let's get you a room and we will talk about training tomorrow." I nod as Master turns towards Lucy. "Can she stay with you tonight?"

"Of course she can!"

"Good. And Sophie just know, if you do run we WILL find you." I nod.

"I understand."

Lucy grabs my arms and yanks me towards the door. "We are going now. See you guys tomorrow!"

Lucy and I walk side by side on the way to her apartment. "I'm glad you decided to stay and train."

"I need to, if I'm going to beat Vela." We reach a road that runs by the river; Lucy jumps up on the ledge and holds her arms out as she walks.

"I understand how you're feeling. After what happened on Tenroujiama I found out my Dad had died. It wasn't fair. I was sad and angry: things were finally turning around and his life was cut short. You know?" She looks at the ledge in front of her as she speaks. "I just wanted him back. He was the last of my family I had left. Eventually though it got better. I still go out and visit his and my mom's graves. I tell them about my life and how much I love and miss them but the pain never goes away fully. It just becomes bearable." Well that's just super. Exactly what I wanted to hear I will still feel this..this emptiness. I decide not to say anything. Lucy turns her head to look at me. "Where is your Dad? You never mentioned him." My mind starts swirling.

"He's gone. He left my family so he could sleep with every pretty little thing that he met." I know my voice is bitter but he just up and left us for no reason other than him being a perv.

"Well.." Lucy's voice breaks through my angry thoughts. "Maybe it's time you try and find him. He might have done bad things in the past but he is your Dad." I shake my head.

"He made his decision and has no right to come back in my life. No matter the situation."

Lucy leaps off the wall and walks towards a building.

"Well we're here! Come on!" She grabs my hand and pulls me up to her apartment. As we enter I can see the kitchen to my right and her bedroom through a doorway.

"The couch is comfy I promise! You can go clean up in the bathroom I have pajama's in the top drawer in my bedroom and the bathroom is through that door." She whirls around and heads towards the kitchen. "I am going to go make a pot of tea so it will be ready when you get out."

"Lucy." She turns and looks at me. "Thank you." She smiles and makes a shooing motion with her hands. "Go clean up I will be waiting out here."

**Okay so training starts next chapter and I am starting to run out of steam if you guys have any ideas on how to progress the story along I would love to hear them. Check you later!**

**_FaeBo_**


	8. Author's note 2

I am so sorry I haven't updated! My computer stopped working and I had to get it fixed and the day I got it back my Dad came home and told me to pack up we were going on vacation. No notice whatsoever. I will have the next chapter or two up in the next 2 days. Again sorry!


	9. Chapter 7

I get out of the bathtub after about thirty minutes and wrap a towel around my body. Why are these people so determined to help me? They only met me yesterday. I don't get it. I put my underwear on and walk into Lucy's bedroom to get pajamas. As I pull out a matching tank top and shorts. I hear someone clear their throat. "You know if you wanted to seduce me you could have just walked out naked?" I groan and turn around.

"What the hell are you doing in here Laxus?" I put my hands on my hips the pajamas forgotten in my frustration. I turn and see him lounging on Lucy's bed with one leg hanging off the edge. He smirks and stands up. "I came to see you."

"Well you saw me. You can leave now." He saunters up to me.

"No smartass I came to offer my help with training." I cross my arms.

"You came to offer help?" I ask brows raised.

"Yes, help. I am an s-class wizard after all. I can teach things no one else can." He leans a bit closer.

"What is it with you people and helping me? You barely even know me!"

"That's what Fairy Tail is. It's a family and family help each other, like it or not you are now one of us. You can't get rid of us." He sounds content but also a little sad.

"Well, then I guess I better get used to it." I whisper softly. He places his hands gently on my hips and leans his face centimeters away from mine. "You will." I feel his breath fan across my face just before he brushes his lips against mine asking permission. I put my arms around his neck and push my lips harder against his. I run my fingers through his hair and feel his hands work their way up my waist and skim just below bra. He runs his tongue on the curve of my bottom lip asking for entrance and I open up. As we battle for dominance his arms slide more securely around my waist and pick me up so I am settled on top of the dresser then go back to roaming my body. I feel his tongue slide against the back of my teeth and moan into his mouth. He takes this as encouragement and removes his mouth from mine kissing his way down my neck. I rake my nails lightly up his back and feel more than hear his groan. I grab his hair and pull his mouth back up to mine nipping his bottom lip. I run my hands up his stomach under his shirt and flatten my hands when I reach his chest. One of his hands grabs my hair and pulls my head back exposing my neck he kisses the base of my throat and bites just under my ear soothing it with his tongue. He releases my hair and trails his hands to my bra clasp. This is going too fast. We need to slow down. I gently push on his chest and lay my head against his shoulder breathing erratically. He kisses the top of my head his breath shuddering out of him.

"I'm sorry." I whisper my breath fanning across his chest. He shakes his head.

"It's my fault. I moved too fast." He gathers me tighter against him. We stay like that for several minutes soaking up the silence neither of us willing to say anything to interrupt the peace. I finally pull out of Laxus's arms and look into his eyes. "So what does this mean?" He sighs and rubs his head. "Honestly, I don't know." I avoid his gaze. I don't need this, right now I need to focus. I shove off the dresser and pull on the pajamas I had gotten out. As I head towards the kitchen Laxus grabs my arm. "Wait." I slowly turn and face him. He reaches out and grabs my other arm pulling me towards him. "You can't act like that didn't happen." I stare into his eyes.

"I can and I will. I can't do this right now! Whatever this is. I haven't even dealt with the emotions from yesterday." I can see the sun rays shining in from the window behind me dancing on the floor. I pull my arms from his grasp and fold them over my chest protectively. Laxus leaves his hands at his sides and stares at me his jaw tightening.

"Then let me help you!" I start shaking my head.

"I don't need your help. I can deal with it on my own." With that I turn on my heel and head towards the kitchen. I walk in the kitchen and greet Lucy.

"Hey, how was your bath?" She inquires. I sit at the table.

"Fine." Lucy brings me a cup of Green tea and sets it on the tale along with a plate containing pancakes.

"I went ahead and made breakfast. I figured you would be hungry."

"Thank you." I pick up my fork and dig in. As I shoving a piece into my mouth Laxus stomps into the kitchen.

"I'm going back to the guild. Bye Blondie…. Sophie." He curtly nods and slams the door on his way out. Lucy stares at the door for a moment a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's wrong with him?" Thankfully before I can answer Natsu comes barging in from Lucy's room. "Hey Lucy, why does your bed smell like Laxus?" She jerks her head towards Natsu and sighs.

"How many times have I told you to use the door? And laxus was just here he wanted to talk to Sophie." A sudden dawning look takes over her face and she turns her attention to me.

"What did you two talk about?" I slightly choke on my food.

"Nothing. He just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to run again." I lie coolly. Lucy narrows her eyes but doesn't question it further. I yawn.

"Well I am going to go sleep for a bit. Goodnight." I walk into the living room and settle on the couch as Lucy and Natsu call out their goodnights. The second my head hits the pillow I am out.

**I decided to put a bit of romance in. Did I do a good job? Any opinions? Anyways I know I keep saying this but I pinkie promise training starts next chapter. Scouts honor. Catch you later!**

**_FaeBo_**


End file.
